The Hybrids Children
by Vampire.Lover.84
Summary: What if hayley wasn't the first one to become pregnant with Klaus' s child. What if there was another. Klaus had another one night stand. And it resorted to a pregnancy. He thought he killed her by draining her blood. But he's about to get a rude awakening. And she is about to discover secrets about herself.
1. Chapter 1 Flashbacks

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO: the directors Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson and let's not forget L.J. Smith**

Once upon a time there was a girl who fell in lov, oh fuck it my story was no fairy tale I mean what fairy tale has violence,death,pregnancy,drinking, vampires, werewolves, witches, vampire werewolf hunters, doppelgangers and hybrids. Well the grim brothers stories do have some of these things. Sorry I am getting side tracked. Here's my story. Oh p.s. my name is Jessica Nikita Mae Collin. Now on with the story.

Here I am on my way to mystic falls, Virginia with my aunt's Amy and Anna, my younger sisters Rose, Sage, and Jasmine, and my children Nicki, Donovan, Marcus, Lulu. I can't believe I am going to mystic falls I mean why did the dart choose this place on the map to go to and yes I let a dart and map decide where I go I stood in front of a map and threw my dart that is why I am on my way to mystic falls. I here Donovan and Lulu arguing over something and Marcus and Nicki arguing over a toy, I can't help but smile and roll my eyes at them they are so much like me and my siblings. My sons and daughters are my whole world. Donovan and Lulu look like me with statight blonde hair, gray eyes with little gold flecks and before you ask no I am not a werewolf or a vampire. While Nicki and Marcus look like the man that fathered them with beautiful blue eyes, and blonde hair a little darker than look like there five but there only one and are as smart as five year olds There growth slowed at age 1 to a human pace due to vampire gene. When I think about the man that fathered them I can't help but be mad at him and myself. I remember the event very well and I wish I didn't.

**********flashback**********

_I was 16 years old. I worked for my uncle as a Intel gather/hit-man. He sent me on a job to kill the man in the file he gave me no pic just a description and his name Nicklaus Mickelson and where he was gonna be. I had to get dressed up for a party he was hosting my uncle got me an invite. I put on my my floor length sleeveless black silk dress with a red bow around the middle and a slit that went above my knee. Black heels with red bows on them. I made my hair look like Jessica Rabbits hair except blonde, I put on mascara and a dark shade of red lipstick to contrast against my pale skin. I put on some perfume and I made sure to put my knife in my bra and my gun was strapped to my thigh and I had poision in my clutch. I walked out of the house looking like a million dollars I got their in 30min I handed the man at the door my invite and went in. Time to find this Klaus guy I thought to myself. I fit right in. I grabbed a glass filled with scotch I'm more of jack and bud girl but it isn't all that bad. I talked a little with the other people. I was just about to down my 8th glass of scotch when I saw my target. I popped in a mint. Wow he is hot to bad he's as good as dead. I made sure to catch his eye. He was walking over I got the sense of danger, death, and power my heart started going faster. He bent down and kissed my hand."My name is Nicklaus May I ask what yours is". I blushed no man has asked as gentlemanly as he had."It's Jessica Fallon." You are the loveliest one at this party." Wow your not that bad yourself Mr. Nicklaus." "Please call me Klaus." Just then I heard some one call out Klaus name. I turned to see a man about 5'11, with brown hair. He looked to be in his 20's. Nicklaus called him as Elijah the brother. I excused myself and said I will go get us some scotch. I made sure to stay in ear shot. "Brother what is it." Klaus I over heard someone talk about a hit man coming to kill you." "Who sent them." "I don't know brother all I know is that one's here. I blocked them out after that, SHIT they know. How? I better get this done soon. I grabbed two glasses of scotch I pulled the poison out of my clutch and put in one of the glasses I turned and saw his brother had left I walked over and gave him the glass with the poision I made sure he drank it all I drank all of mine. I was half drunk but I had enough practice to look and act sober. The poison should have taken effect already. Why wasn't it working. So I went with plan two seduce him and kill him this is my first time doing it. I excused myself to the bathroom I made myself look more sexy but still modest I let my tattoo show a little bit it says in the end we are completely and utterly alone. Me breast are little bit more exposed I moved my hair away from my neck. I walked out of the bathroom. I saw him I went over to him his eyes immediately turned a little darker at the site of me we talked a little more before I knew it I was in his room. He didn't even wait to get to the bed before getting off my dress and tearing it. I lost all control and started undressing him I felt his excitement I managed to ditch my gun while I was undressing him but kept the knife. I totally forget about the mission and well one thing lead to another it hurt but he was the best fuck I ever had. When we got done he said to me in a whisper"I know u were the one sent to kill me love." You will never destroy me. He gave me an evil smile and turned into a vampire and bit my neck I kept little capsule in my mouth to almost stop my heart. My uncle gave it to me now I know why. I swallowed it he thought he drained all my blood because my heart beat almost stopped he got up to go take a shower once the water turned on I put on what was left of my dress I put my knife and gun in there holsters we weren't that high up so I jumped out of the window and landed. It didn't sink in what happened until I got to my motorcycle. I just gave my innocence to a vampire, I slept with my target and didn't kill him. I put my hand to my neck there was still blood coming out but not by much. I put on my helmet and started it up I looked at the house once again to see Nicklaus looking out the window we locked gazes one more time then I lowered my mask and speed off." He thought I bleed to death._

***********flashback end***********

I couldn't help but cringe at the memory. Who would have thought something bad like that would turned into something good. I remember how much of a mess I was when I first found out.

*********flashback********

_I had a family meeting a week later after I managed to stop throw in up my food "what did you call us all together for." I half to tell you guys something" I said "Uncle I failed you I didn't kill the target I tried to but the poison didn't work I don't know why and I did the deed with him also he bit me y would he bite me uncle what did you not tell me about him?" I said getting angry at the last part. "Jess you slept with the target." My sister rose asked. "Yeah"I said ashamed Jesse you said he bit your neck and the poison didn't work I should have told you sooner he was not human he's a hybrid, half vampire half werewolf. He said. Why the fuck you didn't tell m oh no. I got the urge to throw up I ran to the bathroom locked the door and put up the toilet seat and threw up all the food including some acid in my stomach. Then it hits me like a two ton truck I'M LATE I grabbed one of my aunts pregnancy test from the box I can hear my uncle from outside the door asking me if was alright. I took the test two blue lines means I'm pregnant one means I'm not please let it be one blue line I looked at the test two blue lines I put my hand on my stomach and sunk down to the floor in shock. I got up unlocked the door with the test in my hand I walked out into the dinning room my family followed I took a deep breath and said"you guys..I'm late." All there faces paled my aunt Amy said "maybe your internal clocks a little off."she said trying to explain it away. "I wish I borrowed one of your test Amy its positive . I put the test down on the table. "What are you gonna do with it"?Rose asked " guess I will keep it." I said with a weak smile. "Jessie its not an it its a them 4 them to be exact. Jazz said to me. "The test apparently shows how many fetus are there". Amy told me. The 4 months were brutal the kids kicked out my ribs I could barely walk, I think the kids were fighting. I was up walking around setting up dinner my family was out. Just then I dropped OH SHIT I felt something break I'm going into labor. My family pulled in the driveway just as I'm about to lose constitution when my Jasmine came "Jazz get help please baby coming."She dropped the grocery s and ran outside I could hear her screaming the baby's coming Jessica s on the floor. My aunt and uncle rushed in my uncle picked me up and carried me to our medical room my aunt's Amy and Anna told my uncle to watch the girls Amy was a doctor. Anna held my hand I had to have a c section. My sister's came in they got to cut the imbecilic cords"I heard Amy say 2 girls and 2 boys. I couldn't help but smile they gave me them"my strong handsome Donovan and Marcus and my sweet and brave Nicki and Lily." Just then I started to pass out my aunt Amy and my Uncle took my kids. I blacked out. I felt something happening to my body it felt like someone threw a bucket of cold water was put on my boy then I was put in a furnace, then it calmed it felt warm and comfortable feeling I woke up 5 hours later to the sound of crying I looked over and saw my aunt and uncle holding my kids and my sisters surrounding me asking me to wake up. "I opened my eyes more and said were are my kids." Everyone gasped when they saw me sit up and talk. Y are u guys staring at me like I have two heads." Jessica you were supposed to be dead." Anna said." Well I'm not and I would like my kids." They walked over and handed me my children when I got them they stopped crying, and smiled. I smiled to from that moment on I was gonna be the best mom ever._

*************flashback end**************

I smiled at the memory.

I still don't know how I lived through childbirth. It seemed my uncle and aunts knew somthing. But I brushed it off.

I finally passed the sign welcome to mystic falls. Time to start my a new life.

**What do you think about the first chapter please leave comments on what you think. The uncle is dead due to cancer. The reason why she doesn't want to go back to mystic falls is because this is where she meet Klaus.**

**Song list**

**Bach - Concerto For Violin In E Major. For the party scene flahback**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Mystic Falls

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO: the directors Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson and let's not forget L.J. Smith**

Immediately I got a strange vibe from this little town, like a chill down the spine. My stomach grumbled."Hey kids are you hungry?" I asked my kids. Now gonna be known as my cousins instead so no one knows I am a teen mother. My kids say yes luckily I just passed a place called Mystic Grill. We pulled into the parking lot my sisters and aunt's stepped out of the car. "You guys hungry because I am hungry and so are the kids." I asked. "Sure let's go eat this place looks inserting." My aunt Amy said. Hey Jessica maybe they have a bar this can be your new hangout." Jasmine said as we were walking toward the door holding my cousins"hands. "Shut up I hardly ever drink." I said smiling. "Sure u Don't." Rose said Rolling her eyes. We walked into the Grill it had a kind of comfortable feeling. Me and my family sat at the bar. The waiter was a boy that looked to be my age, handsome, has muscle, looks like he plays football. I know how to profile people really well. His name tag said Matt. "What may I get you ladies and sirs." He asked with a bright smile. The kids laughed at being called ladies and sirs I couldn't help but smile. "Yes I would like a hamburger and fries with a coke please and what would u guys like I asked. My sister's and aunt's ordered the same thing my "nieces and nephews" order chicken nuggets. My aunt Anne ordered a beer with her meal. "Really really a beer auntie." I asked with a raised eyebrow. "What I'm 24 and I don't half to drive unlike u." My aunt Annie said with a smirk."FU"I said with a smile. The busboy brought our food. We were eating when a blonde, and two brunettes came up. "Hi I'm Caroline this is Elena and Bonnie." You must be the new family that moving in." She said with a smile. Yes we are I'm Jessica but everyone calls me Jess and Jessie, this is Jasmine my younger sister but people calls her Jazz, this is rose,sage my other sisters, that's my aunt Annie and my aunt Amy, and my cousins Donovan and Marcus Lulu and Nicki nice to meet u." I said with a smile all of us extending our hands to shake. After we shook she asked were we came from. Me, my sisters, and my nieces and nephews come from Missouri, but my aunts come from Germany." We kept talking until we got done eating. See you guys in school I said and walked out throwing down a nice tip.

***********Elena P.O.V.**********

Me, Bonnie, and Caroline were sitting at our usual table talking about Stefan missing and were he might be. We noticed some new people laughing. "Hey you guys ian' t that the new family?"I asked Care. "Yea I think it is let's go say hi try to keep our mind off of you know who."Care said. We got up from the table an introduced ourselves we found out there names and were there from. Me Bonnie and Caroline thought the little boys and girls were cute and look like Jessica I have a feeling that there not her cousins but her kids they look more like her than her aunts. We got done talking and they left we sat at the bar then Damon sat beside us. "So who's your new little friend Elena?" Damon asked with his signature smirk. "There the new family that move into the house next to mine."

*******Jessica P.O.V.*******

We have just arrived home everything is already unpacked as soon as we come home I pour me a shot of Jack and down it in one gulp the burn is warm and familiar. After that I get all the kids in the bath while my the rest watch tv. I got them ready by putting on there pjs and brushing the girls hair. I tucked them into bed and read them a story and sang them to sleep. I was the last to go to bed I climbed into my king sized canopy bed and drew the red see through curtains after I showered. My daughters Nicki and Lulu came into to my room just as I was about to fall asleep and told me they had a bad dream. They crawled into bed with me and feel asleep in my arms. So far it been a nice welcome to Mystic Falls the people are nice I just hope it works out better than it did when I was here last time I hope he is not still here. I thought before I feel asleep.

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I'll mal the next one longer promise**


	3. Chapter 3 First day of school

I woke up with my little girls snuggled up to me. I slid my way out of bed, so they wouldn't wake up. The sun was still down the clock on the wall read 4:30 a.m. Yeah I know I get up early. I get in the shower quick and made myself smell good. I got out and put on a pair of old washed out pair blue jeans, a plain shirt, my camo hoodie, my nice belt, my camo hat, fether errings, and my necklice and braclet, no makeup, my cowgirl boots. I made the girls bed. I made eggs, bacon, pancakes and freshly made Orange and Apple juice and coffee. I took my cup of Orange juice. I went outside to watch the sun rise, passing the pic of my mom dad me and my siblings and another with my best friends out in the country where I came from, in our cowgirl boots and leaning against our 4 wheelers covered in mud smiling. I smiled at the pic. The sun was beautiful rising when I climbed to the roof to watch. Don't ask how I got up there. As soon as the grandfather clock struck six thirty. I climbed down and washed the cup and made sure the food was still warm. I went up stairs and woke up the everybody and made the kids bed and got them down stars to eat breakfest then they brushed there teeth and got ready. I washed the dishes my aunt's were gonna be out of town back home they only came here to sign us up for school we had enough money from the jobs my uncle got me to do I had 50,000,000.00 tucked away some it is from my parents insurance policy. My aunt give us an good by kiss and asks us if we need anything call them and be good for me. They dropped off my sister's at middle school. I took my kids to preschool and drove to the high school. I walked to the lady at the front desk and went to my locker I found out that my lockers next to Elena. When she came to her locker I just closed mine I turned to see Elena. "Hey Elena how r u?" I asked she jumped a little. "Oh hey Jessica good how r u?" She asked with a smile. "Good good." " Whats with all the camo?" elena asked curious. "I wanted to look good for my first day of school."I responded with a smile. "So you wore camo cause you wanted to look nice is this how people were your from dress?" She asked "Yep and were proud of it."I said with a big smile. I heard the bell ring. "Whoops got to go, don't want to be late for class." I said. I thought to myself so far so good and I think I already made new friends. The first hour was a drag math uggg I hate it. I meet up with Elena after asks talked. "Hey what your next class." She asked. "Ummm let me check aha found it Mr. Saltzman history." I said."Cool I have his class next I can show you were it is he is an awesome teacher."she told me. "K thank you." We walked off towards his class. "Class take your seats." Mr. Saltzman said. "Today were gonna discuss the civil war." He said out loud. I got a sense of sadness around him like he lost someone but he is happy. "Miss Collins would you like to tell us what you know of the civil war." "It began on Friday, April 12, 1861 and ended on Tuesday, May 9, 1865, the union won, it wasn't't always over slavery it was about the southern states wanting to break away, Robert E. Lee the rebels from down south, Ulysses S. Grant led the Yankees from up north he also became our president." I said letting him know what I know about it.

I heard him say good. A hour passed and the bell rang I walked out of class. I was about to close my locker when Caroline came up to me with a smile. "Hey I know you are new and all but do you mind signing up for the dance committee?" She asked with a smile. "Sure I don't mind what is the theme?" I sure I could have my sister's babysit people are always complaining about me not having enough time to so my own thing. "It is 60s theme you know peace signs, bright colours, leather vest, and bell bottoms." She said still smiling turning about to leave. "Hey Caroline is there a cheer squad and if there is who is the caption cause I am thinking of joining." I asked kinda nervous. "Oh that's great I'm the caption how about after school tomorrow you show me what you got k." She said smiling even bigger. "K by the way when is this dance?" "Next Saturday at 7:00p.m. don't be late and it is in the gym Don't forget to get your groove on." She said walking away. The school day passed by quickly. I picked up my troublemakers it turns out that the other kids were being mean to Nicki and Lulu and well let's just say one kid had a hurting noise and a red arm and when there teacher Scoald them and said it was there fault that they deserve a time out, my little boys stood up for there sisters and said to the teacher it was not there sister fault and to leave them the fuck or they will tell Me and said that it is a bad idea to piss me off that was there exact words. The teachers told them to take a time out and told them that I can't do anything because it was there fault. Once I heard I was buckling them in when they told me. I told theme To stay there while I stormed up there not even bothering knocking the teach never meet me I stormed up to the teachers desk pissed off. This is what I said what gives you the fucking right to tell my children that I can't do anything hmmm. Standing at a towering 5'8. Lulu and nicki started a fight and Donovan and Marcus cursed at me and threatening that you will hurt me. Although I do not agree with how my cousins handled the situation did you listen to there side of there story hmmm or are you just that fucking stupid to not to listen to there side of the story bitch. I'm sorry Mrs. Collins it will not happen again. Good it better not cause I would so hate to have a assault charge under my belt. After that I left taking the kids home. My sister's were watching tv they had homework I told them to do it in a nice voice. When they ignore me my temper flared and I yelled at them to do their homework the candle that sat on the mantle of the fireplace was lit and when I yelled the flame grew taller, wow that is new

Sorry for the short chapt but I cannot stop thinking ahead

Please please please please leave a comment tell me if I should continue writing this story if I should just scrap it your option

Intro song

Wake me up by avicii. 


End file.
